


Flicker

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a headache and Jared knows all the best cures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PepperVL in the [2012 WAFFathon](http://tiptoe39.livejournal.com/1303389.html).

Jared wondered if it might have been the strobe lighting that made Jensen clench his jaw and rub at his eye socket. After years together, he could tell when one of Jensen’s headaches was starting. Jared had called them migraines at first, until Jensen had set him straight. A migraine would have him flat on his back in a darkened room for a whole day. These were just headaches and he could deal with them.

Maybe it was the smoke? The acrid artificiality had made Jared cough and his eyes water. Or it could even have been the brand of coffee or the type of cheese in the tuna melt at lunch. Jared was never quite sure what kicked off one of Jensen’s headaches. He didn’t really care. All he wanted to do was make them go away.

They had one more shot tonight and Jensen glared at him when he opened his mouth to suggest perhaps they held it over until tomorrow. Having to come in early would be worse than putting up with the headache for a bit longer. Jared pulled his pages out, re-read his lines and nodded. They’d do this quick and get home. They shot it in one. Wardrobe and make-up didn’t take long and they were in the back of the SUV before long. That was when part one of the Jared Plan kicked into action.

He passed over the bottle of water first, waiting until Jensen had it open and had taken a sip (because his mom always said to lubricate the throat first before swallowing, which, in other contexts, made Jared giggle inappropriately) before handing over two little orange pills. Jensen swallowed them without pause and held out his hand, eyes grateful. Jared handed over the neck cushion and pushed the armrest up. Jensen finished off his water and then he lay down, head on Jared’s thigh. They were shooting about an hour away from the neighbourhood and Jensen would sleep if he could.

Jared patted Jensen’s hair, stiff with Dean’s gel. He couldn’t wait until they were home and he could run a bath in that stupidly large tub that they could both fit into. He liked Jensen’s hair free of the gunk. It was soft then. He let his hand drift down to Jensen’s shoulders, feeling the knotted muscles and tense shoulders. That would never do. His stroking became more deliberate, more of a massage. Jensen snuffled his thanks and Jared spent the rest of the ride working his fingertips in circles.

 

Night had well and truly fallen and Jared regretted having to wake Jensen. But it was only for a few minutes. They both stumbled through the door, Jared feeling the exhaustion of the week dragging him down too. The dog walker had dropped the dogs back and they were lying in a pile on their cushions in the front room. Jensen waved at them, stifling a yawn, before flicking off the overhead light and letting the faint light from the street show him the way upstairs. That made Jared worry. That meant the headache was worsening.

He caught up with Jensen after locking the door, walking him through to their bedroom with hands rubbing up and down Jensen’s side. He tried not to show how worried he was and laughed at Jensen’s muttered “’m okay.”

 

The bath was every bit as relaxing as he’d hoped, Jensen lying back against his chest, eyes closed. Jared had left the lights off, leaving the door through to their room open so he could see. Jensen had fixed him with a stare that would have been baleful if he hadn’t screwed up his face with pain halfway through.

Now it was just the two of them and the quiet swish of the water in the tub. Jared was drifting, not thinking of much, working towards his own night’s sleep when Jensen turned his head and dropped a kiss on his shoulder. Almost automatically, Jared tightened his arms around him.

“Thanks, man,” Jensen whispered. That was all Jared needed to hear.


End file.
